PDH Kids
by TheGladerGirlClara
Summary: Shadow, who also goes by Shada and Shad, goes to a high school called Phoenix Drop High with her bestfriends Garroth, Laurence, Dante, Kelly, Dottie, Daniel, Blaze, Aaron, Rylan, Katelyn, Kawaii Chan, and Teony. Her little sister, Aphmau, has to learn her place in the school, too, but is struggling to do so. What does Shada do?


**A/N; hey so I decided, since I used to do a lot of fanfictions for the YouTuber Aphmau who does Minecraft Roleplay, that I would write one specifically for you all! I hope that you enjoy and don't worry about going to watch the whole thing, it won't follow the storyline set by her, just using the characters in it. So, enjoy!**

Chapter One: First Days

"MIJA! SHADA! GET YO BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Mom yells as I walk out of my closet, wearing my dreadful school uniform. It has a light blue collar that rounds around in a circle covering my shoulders and upper back and chest. A light blue, large bow just beneath it. I short skirt goes down to my mid thighs. I have raven black hair that down to my mid back and I have brown eyes. My black ears and tail pop out too. The black bag I have slinged kver my right should slips a bit so I straighten it on my out the door.

"AHH!"

"Holy IRENE APHMAH WHAT?!" I scream at her. She knows that I am sensitive to sudden noises like that.

"I overslept!!" she cries back to me, frantically rushing around trying to brush her hair and pull her skirt up at the same time. I laugh a bit then walk downstairs, where Mom taps her foot angerly. I walk past her and into the kitchen to grab my lunch. Aph comes bolting down the stairs with her kitty bag, trying to straighten her bow in her raven hair. My phone dings on the counter. I look down at it while picking up my lunch.

 _G-Garroth S-Shada_

 _G- Mornin Shad_

 _S- mornin gargar. Ready for school today?_

 _G- yeah. Laurence and i r outside waitin for ya._

 _S- oh crap. Ok. Omw_

 _G- k_

MOM! I gotta go! Katelyn and Cadenza are outside!" I scream.

"NO BOYS SHADA!" she screams back. I cross my fingers and roll my eyes before shouting back in agreement. I run outside to greet my two best friends, by bounding on top of Laurence, who keeps his balence somehow. We have been best friends, the three of us, since before I can remember. Garroth kisses my forhead when I'm sad and Laurence, being a Cass, flirts with me when I'm mad. They could be my older brothers. We have the relationship everyone wants. But the girls at school are jealous because I have the two hottest boys in school and the boys are upset because they have the hottest girl in school. I'm no Cass and I have no idea why they think I'm the hottest girl.

"Shadow~ are you awake?" Garroth says sweetly, snapping me out if a zone. He smiles and suddenly, Laurence swings me forward off of his back. I shriek like a normal person but he catches me bridal style.

"LAURENCE!" I yell at him, but giggle ruining it. My ears tilt down all the way, making Garroth "d'awww".

After a few minutes of walking, I hear someone behind me. I twitch my ear and smell the air. A Ro'Meave. Definitely. Well, Garroth told me last night the Vylad was going to school early, so that leaves Zane. Oh that lurking emo kid. I turn around quickly to scare him. It works.

"GAH! Shadow!" he yells in his dorky voice. I really am not too big on him, really. He is pretty annoying.

"Zane, sweetie, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on the adults conversations, okay? You're really lucky I didn't punch ya bud," I say, punching him in the arm. Laurence laughs and Garroth flashes Zane and I dirty looks. I roll my eyes and keep walking to school with Laurence, leaving Garroth to lecture his baby brother.

We sit down at the fountain and talk for a bit, until more people start to show up. Katelyn, Teony, Dottie, and Kelly show up too. Dottie and Kelly are my friends from Werewolf class. Aph shows up too, so I race over to them and start to talk. She walks up to the fountain and takes a seat, careful not to get her skirt wet. She looks beautiful, though. Suddenly, the bells rings and doors open. Aphmau goes flying inside as if embarrassed so I meet up with the rest of our group and we all walk inside to get our schedules for the year. I need to keep an eye on her, as I saw a boy staring. He has dark blue hair and matching eyes.

 **A/N okay I know that was terrible ending but hey, its all good. Anyways I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
